Life With Sacrifices
by Larena 94875
Summary: A CHAX story based on after Charlie's life support was turned off and 7 years on Brax finds out that he has a son. Charlie has been placed in witness protection and so on. Don't want to give to much away. So please read and tell me what you think. First FanFiction. Thanks all.
1. Chapter 1: His Son

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**Brax and Ruby live together**

**Casey and Ruby aren't together (will be explained)**

**BRAX P.O.V**

I sat there in silence as the life support suddenly went from a steady healthy beat to a blood scratch one long beep before going silent. I grabbed Charlie's hand tighter to only have her still not responding. I got up waddled my way out of the hospital. On the way to bump into Sam who was cuffed and getting shoved into a coppers car for no apparent reason, not caring what was going on. I kept walking towards Angelo's where I grabbed a few bottles of grog and heading home.

_Seven Years Later_

**BRAX P.O.V (Continued)**

I ran out of the surf with Ruby catching one last wave so she could try and prove me wrong. "See no matter what size wave, I will be able to ride it!" Ruby Screamed as she ran out of the water. I spun around to see her coming towards me. "Whatever Rubes, what have you organised seen as it has been seven years since Charlie died" I asked in curiosity.

**RUBY P.O.V**

"You'll have to wait and see" I replied dully remembering everything I have done in the previous years.

FIRST YEAR AFTER SHE DIED: Stayed at her grave for 1 hour

SECOND YEAR: Planted 2 trees

THRID YEAR: Well I didn't need to plan this year because the police did for me. 3 members of Jake's gang got prisoned on the day Charlie died.

FORTH YEAR: Brax and I completed 4 of Charlie's life goals

FIFTH YEAR: 5 people made speeches about how much life sucks with Charlie

SIXTH YEAR: 6 balloons were set free

THIS YEAR: Letting 7 birds fly free.

I spun my board under my arm and headed home. I walked up stairs had a quick shower, dressing into my black skinny jeans and black blouse.

The drive to Charlie's grave was a painfully silence, the full trip no one spoke a word. The twist and turns had me looking over at Brax occasionally but other than that no one spoke, looked around nor, moved. When we finally got there I could see my cage I ordered.

**BRAX P.O.V**

My eyes had started to water up; I could barely see one metre head of me. I hated today, I hated the day Jake shot Charlie never the less I hate every day with Charlie. She was the motor to me, the reason I changed for the better. I followed Ruby over to where Charlie lays 6 feet under. Wondering what 'extreme' event Rubes had planned for today. "Brax," I heard Ruby sob, "Come over here where we can say good bye for the seventh year" She continued; before I could take a step Ruby's hand flew down releasing 7 white doves.

**RUBY P.O.V**

I had spent days dreaming on how this was to be played out I always wanted it to be like in the movies how everyone is like WOW! I spent another 20 minutes next to my mother's grave, twisting my hair around my finger thinking about what she would have said about everything I've done this year. Finally I got up and sat in the car allowing Brax to have some time alone with mum.

_Three hours later_

Back at home I decided that I would cook a fancy dinner because Brax was working late. After he dropped me off home after we were at mum's grave all he said was 'working 'til closing'. So I had decided that for dinner we were going to have beef sliders and for desert it was chocolate torte. At that moment Casey smashed the door behind him as he made his way through the back door through to the kitchen of where I was at that exact moment.

**CASEY P.O.V**

I barged my way through the back door forgetting that today Ruby was going to spend every minute of every day. Today was the day Ruby turned Charlie life support off seven years ago. "Hi" She muttered, "Hey, need help?" I asked as she carried the dishes over to the table; "Not from you" She snapped as I went and sat at the table for dinner, "Look I'm sorry for…" I was interrupted by the knocking at the door. As I opened the door a cherished young man, looked about five but had a muscular like body.

"Is this the Braxton house" He asked,

"Ummmm…. Yer how can I help"

"Is Mr Darryl Braxton Here?"

"No sorry, may I help you with something"

"Yer, do you know where I can find him, I need to talk to him as he is now my legal guardian"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I obviously didn't make that clear enough to you, he is my father" He snapped. I look over to Ruby who was just as...Well surprised as I was.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

**Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger like that but I'm in desperate need for a boy's name. Any way I won't be posting the next one up till I get a few reviews.**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**Brax finds out about his son**

**All is reveled about Charlie's future**

Well liked it…or not please review, the goods and bad of this story also help with Brax's son's name.


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Personally I actually didn't expect so many when I woke up this morning. Thanks to Bobbi and smile kid for the name also to everyone else for your suggestions. I would love to hear any storyline you guys want me to update.**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**The kid ****IS ****Brax's**

**It won't be until later you find out why Ruby and Casey break-up maybe three or four chapters away,**

**RUBY P.O.V**

I looked over to Casey to see he was as confused as I was.

"Coming for a…"Brax yelled as he stepped through the back door. "Who's this?" He asked cutting off his own sentence.

"Apparently," I was lost for words on how to say it. "I'm your son" This young man snapped.

**BRAX P.O.V**

I looked over to Casey then to Ruby who was both nodding in disbelief. I tried to talk but I couldn't my mouth was dry, desert dry. I looked over to the kid; something inside me knew that it was my kid; the build-up, the eyes and the temper. "My names Dylan Darryl Braxton, my mother named me after you!" Exclaimed trying to start convocation. "I'm going for surf" Casey stated relishing the awareness in this room. "Me to BUT at Wilsons beach" Ruby emphasised.

**DYLAN P.O.V**

I tried to make convocation with Darryl after all he is my father. "Why now?" Was all he managed, I had to keep it basic because if he is anything like what mum told me he was going to snap any second now. "Witness protection…" He cut me off before I could get any further. "Witness protection; why didn't any one ever tell me. Why do I only hear about you now?" Darryl pointed at be before picking up a chair and throw it across the room. "Let me finish!" I screamed raising louder the Darryl's.

"Charlie was taken two days ago by witness protection and I was sent away from her, which is why I am here now. However, I am unable to back to Charlie now that people know who I am. Charlie had a choice, to keep me or for me to come live with you. She chose to keep me as a part as you and Ruby. She always said something about may now hate her because you didn't want to be the same as your father." I said more calmly trying to get Darryl to settle down so I can explain. "Witness protection I suppose to becoming within the next few hours to make sure I got here safe and they need to talk to you." I finished, moving my bags away from the doorway so people can come in and out. "Me? Well they can start of by telling me where the hell Charlie is living" He scratched. "I need you to understand that they won't tell you where Charlie is she isn't even aloud out of the house" I said calmly like Charlie always told me to. "They're going to tell me where Charlie is or I am going to go find her and I am not going to come home until I get her!" He said then walked upstairs. Leaving me here on my own.

**BRAX P.O.V**

I stormed up stairs upset, angry and annoyed that Charlie was still alive but yet no one thought about telling me. I knew that what I was doing was wrong; I need to get to know my 'son'. I spent another 30 minutes upstairs mainly getting the spare room ready but mainly so I don't have to face Dylan again because I knew that I would just snap. Slowly walking down the stairs I see Dylan looking at the floor playing with his fingers. I continued down the stairs to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"Start from the beginning; I want to know everything!" I told Dylan. "Two days after you turned mum's life support of they did test to make sure that she was alright to be flown to Sydney, when the blood test results come back they said she was pregnant because she was only two weeks along that decided that she could keep me and put her on medication so I would grow, they did it because they thought that you won't know about me so I would be safe. She woke out her coma three days before I were born and then was allowed to watch me grow." I just nodded so Dylan continued. "We were moved from house to house every few months so if someone were following us they were fucked with all our different houses; when I were about 5 witness protection had jailed 3 of Jakes gang two years ago, so between the hours 8 and 9 at night I was aloud outside. Shit happened and we were moved again." I could feel my heart in my throat as I thought about how I could have protected Charlie and still get to be with her. "Any way now witness protection thinks that it's too dangerous so sent me here to live with you." He inhaled a deep breath and continued to talk, "Charlie wanted me to give this to you." Handing me a letter before going up stairs.

_Brax…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I understand this is a short story however I wanted it based on Brax's son, Dylan Darryl Braxton and why he is here now. **

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**What does the letter say and how does Brax react**

**Witness protection come what do they have to tell Brax**


	3. Chapter 3: Booze

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry about taking so long to update but I NO reviews so sorry to disappoint you all about taking so long but the fact that I got ZERO reviews made me think that you didn't like the way I was writing so I have tried to write a little bit differently but I didn't think anyone liked my story.**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**Charlie is still alive; however no one knows where she is.**

**She was placed in witness protection with agreement of Detective Joyce**

**BRAX P.O.V**

_Brax,_

_You are reading this because my, our son has been taken off me and is going to live with you. Please take good care of him and look after him well, I understand this may be difficult for you to do but please move on...I think about you and US everyday but the reality of it is you get to watch our son grow from now and you will never get to see me again due to Jake and his gang. I want you to keep looking after Ruby for me and when you see Witness Protection ask them for what I want to give you. Please also keep Dylan talking to his physiologist, get him to explain it all. I have and always will love you._

_Charlie_

I could feel my eyes watering I didn't want to believe that I would never be able to see Charlie even though I have been over the last seven years but it's different now, knowing she is alive makes me think differently act differently and live differently the way I did before she died. My blood boiled as I re read the letter thing that I could never see the woman I love because Jake's gang was out to get her. Now what about Dylan getting physiologist why the hell did he need that I thought to myself. Dylan slowly come back down stairs and sat next to me. "Cups?" Was all he said, he had no answer or anything, just a pointing in the right direction. He came back with a glass of water. Ruby made her way through the front door with her board under her arm.

"Ruby right?" Dylan asked

"Yer what's up?"

"Well um mum wanted me to give this to you. She didn't to get it herself but she was able to choose it."

"Thanks" Ruby replied as she was given a blue velvet box and a letter.

She come and sat next to me opened the letter, got two words in and started to cry, she handed the letter to me so I could read it.

_Rubes_

_You have this in your hand because your brother has turned up to the doorstep. Take care of him with all of your heart like I know you will. Teach him to surf and fish like the boys did for you, be the big sister that I know you can be and understand that he is the closest your aloud to me. I wish I could have seen you over the last seven years and I know that you have been treated well and I hope you like your gift. Look after Brax and keep him away from booze and I know that is where he will go as soon as every ones gone. I love you and there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. Rubes I miss you so ever much and hope one day some sort of contact will be accepted by witness protection when the police have caught the rest of Jakes gang. _

_Lot of love,_

_Charlie_

I could see Rubes eyes watering up as she went to read the letter. Two minutes later she opened the box to see a white gold necklace that has a black and white pearl with the white gold twisted between the two pearls. Ruby picked it up and handed it to me so I could put it on her. We were interrupted by the knocking at the door. Dylan got up and answered it, to only scream "It witness protection, Charlie's day to day careers"

**DYLAN P.O.V**

I was not excited to see them however I did want to know how mum was. Seen Brax and Ruby the way they were today made me relies that they were miserable without her and their everyday lives were changed when she 'died'.

"I'm Donyal and this is my assistant Mel, You must be Ruby and Brax" Donyal said, Ruby and Brax just nodded and sat back down. "The last few hours must have been a shock to you ho…" He was cut off by Brax's two cents worth

"You think, not even 24 hours ago we thought Charlie was dead, now we are sitting in front of three people who have been able to see her every day since she apparently 'died' this is fucked up."

"Just please calm down, we have a few decisions that we need you guys to make then we will tell you the contact scheme that we have chosen for you guys to be able to contact Charlie. Once we are done if you have any questions you can ask us then. Okay?" We just nodded.

"Firstly, Charlie was moved away from where we had her last living as we have reason to believe that Perovic knows that Charlie is alive.

Secondly, you are not able to tell anyone that Charlie is alive for her safety.

And finally, you need to puck one person who will be able to see Charlie every week or so, however it can NOT be family or really close friends for her safety?"

"So I'm not even aloud to see my girlfriend who I thought was dead and now this day 7 years was 'apparently' turned her life support off, now I get home to be told I have a son who I have to look after ever after, choose some random to be able to visit Charlie for as long as she may now properly live. THANKS" With that Brax stormed out slamming the door behind him.

So that's what mum always meant when she always told me that I have the same temper as Brax she actually meant it…"Dylan, Dylan" I was snapped out of my day dream, to have Ruby calling me. "Ummm… yer I'm here, what sorry I mean can we discuss where I will be staying until I am able to go back and live with mum" I asked hopping I didn't have to live here for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong Ruby and Casey seen pretty cool but if there is anyone else in this house anything like Brax I won't be able to stand been here a second longer then needed.

"Well that's another reason why we are here Dylan you will less than likely be able to go back to live with your mother after what happened to you a few months ago."

"Well what happened a few months ago?" Ruby and Casey butted

"Ummm… nothing" I quickly snapped

I didn't want these people mum always called 'family' to know about what my past few years were like, always keep looking over my shoulder, contacting witness protection every 45minutes to let them know that I'm okay and moving houses every few months to make sure there is no one following us.

**HEATH P.O.V**

I walk up to Angelo's knowing that today was the 7th years since Charlie died and Brax had been moody all day so I decided to actually help out a little bit and get some stuff organised for the dinner rush. Walking up the stairs heading into Angelo's flying the keys out of my pocket to unlock the doors when...it was open, wide open. I cautiously creep into the restruant to only see Brax with a bottle of whiskey and a shot class in his hand. Knowing that customers were soon going to flow in I needed to get Brax home. "What's up mate?" I asked knowing that six months after Charlie past away Brax gave up drinking for Charlie.

"Don't, she didn't die, so I can drink" Sobbed as I tried to pick him up off the table where he was sitting. I decided against taking him home and asking Ruby what was going on.

"Ruby, what the fuck did Brax mean when he said… Who the fuck are these people and what are they doing HERE?" I screamed not in the mood for visitors.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I know it has taken me awhile to update but please understand I thought that you guys thought that my story was crap so if I don't get any reviews for this chapter I will stop writing this story.**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**Heath is told about Charlie not been dead,**

**Dylan gets to know the family, and looks through the photo albums.**

**If you want to see Ruby necklace well here is the website:**

pearl-jewelry/pearl-necklaces/necklace/item_


	4. Chapter 4: Agreements

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hey guys, thanks for or the wonderful reviews, and a shout out to Bobbie who was the 10 reviewer for this story so far**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**Heath will be a big part of this story...I was maybe thinking about having him and Bianca together but I truly don't know just yet.**

**You may find out within the next few chapters why Ruby and Casey broke up. **

**HEATH P.O.V**

"Well leave you to it Dylan; we'll be around first thing in the morning just make sure Darryl knows we are going to need to make some decisions on Charlie's future." Donyal explained. He hooded towards me as he left with is co-worker, I stood there for another few minutes before actually coming to terms to what that guy had just said.

"Casey can you please explain everything to Heath while I get the spare room ready for Dylan." Ruby pleaded as she headed upstairs with that Dylan kids bag.

I sat at the table ready for the worst, preparing myself for what Casey had to say to me.

**RUBY P.O.V**

I walked up stairs into the spare room where Darcy sometimes stays so it was already made up. I finished helping my brother… it sounded weird calling someone my brother...get settled in made sure he was alright before he went to bed. I went back down stairs to where Casey was explaining everything to Heath. _CRASH _before anyone could say anything one drunken Brax walked in with great help from Charlie's best friend Bianca. "Fanks babe, I had a great night tonight." He explained before crashing on the couch. "I found him drunk on the beach and decided it was best if I brought him home!" She explained. "I'm going to bed," I called from the stairs. "Me to" Casey added in agreement, leaving Heath and Bianca I one very awkward matter.

**BIANCA P.O.V**

I saw Brax on the breach in one very drunken state, deciding it would be best to bring him home where hopefully Heath wouldn't be there because every time we end up face to face it gets very awkward.

"He was going on about Charlie been alive; do you know what that is about?" I asked Heath in hope he could give me answers on what the hell was going on.

"Ummm….no I don't sorry" He said forcefully as I headed out the door.

I walked home unable to wash of this weird vibe I was getting from the Braxton/Buckton house hold.

_The very next Day…_

**BRAX P.O.V**

I woke up with one killing head ache from the night before when I went to Angelo's to drink away my sorrows. "Guys get out of bed now!" Casey screamed from the kitchen. Stumbling out of bed I make my way out to the kitchen where Casey sat with a pan of bacon and one very unimpressed look on his face.

As Ruby and Dylan made their ways down to the island in the kitchen Casey face come to more and more confused within my eyes. "wh...What are you planning Case?" I asked, now defiantly unsure of what Casey was planning.

"As we all know Dylan has been given into our care as Charlie is unable to-"

"Don't talk about my mother a-" Dylan argued cutting Casey

"Our...our mother" Ruby snapped, also cutting Dylan off. The as conversation got pretty heated Casey started to lose him patients when he snapped.

"Everyone shut the fuck up," At that right second the room went silent so he continued. "Now Charlie is both of your mothers, this is a contest on who she love more; I am going to say what I have to say without any interruptions, got it?" Casey yelled staring deeply into everyone's eyes.

"Yes" The all chorused

"Okay, good, now we have to choose one person who is able to see Charlie every so often; any ideas?"

**HEATH P.O.V**

I woke up, got ready for a surf. Heading over to little Buckton's house knowing that she'll come to, when I get there I could here Ruby and an unfamiliar voice arguing, I walk over to the door to see Ruby in tears, I race over her...I maybe bad when it comes to tears but since Buckton died little Buckton and I have become really close. "What the fuck is up with the talk of Buckton for? And who the fuck is this kid?"

**DYLAN P.O.V**

Great this must be my uncle Heath mum always talks about… "I am your fucken nephew, so if this how you talk to your family for then I'm leaving. Oww and if Buckton is my mum then I have to know that she alive and living life to its least as she is in witness protection because of some fucken war you thought that because you have very little to do with your time other then running and chasing police in circles" With that I stormed out and ran to my room.

_30 minutes later_

Knock, Knock. "Can I come in?" Ruby asked with her usual sweet tone.

"Whatever" I shrugged

With that she walked in a sat at the end of my bed, she looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"I'm sorry about Heath, but what would you do if you found out that your brothers dead girlfriend is, well, not really dead and can be anywhere around us but you just don't know."

"It's alright, mum use to tell me any stories about you guys, she would tell me the good and bad of all of you, she also made me promise her that I would make an effort on getting along with her and get you to teach me how to surf if you agreed?" I asked nervously

"Yer, of course!"

**BRAX P.O.V**

I could see Ruby walking back down the stairs with Dylan. I had thought about whom I was going to let go see Charlie now all I had to do was ask Ruby then it was sorted.

"Ruby? What do you think about Sam going to see Charlie from now on?"

"Ummm, yer that's the one who is here all the time, yer?"

"Yer"

"So it's sorted, Sam will go and see Charlie."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry about not updating had problems here at home so SORRY… Anyone got ideas for story line then don't hesitate to say.**

**Anyone like Ruby's necklace? **

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**12 months on how's everything going **

**Dylan goes through the photo album **

**First CHARLIE P.O.V**

**And what does Dylan do to get in to trouble**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Disaster

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would say thanks for the reviews but hey, **

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**I am hinting what is going on between Ruby and Casey**

**Sorry but this Chapter will have a cliffhanger… **

**CHARLIE P.O.V **

I was amasing to have contact with my family again even though it was only through Sam, one river boy that I could never thank enough for this. Me and him and become really close, he spends a lot more time with everyone so `he could tell me about them when we catch up. Apparently Bianca fell pregnant with Heath's child Rocco who is now around seven years old, because of this they had been on and off since and Brax.. Well Brax was over the moon when this argument started and he could get enough to tell Sam. Casey had been in and out of the place since he failed his HSC and joined some group that is supposed to be helping him grow-up. And Ruby, she went to university for phycology in the end, and spent time trying to get her relationship with Casey right.

_12 Months later_

**BRAX P.O.V**

Today Dylan had arranged with Ruby to go through the photo album with Ruby then go to Nelsons Noosa. Going through the album will bring back the memories when Charlie was here, so I decided to skip it. Dylan was getting along well with everyone in the bay. As far as everybody knew Dylan was Ruby long lost cousin according to witness protection. But having him here was great we would sit at dinner and talk about our memories with Charlie, him and I were getting along really well and Rubes and I agreed to teach him how to surf even though I don't know why as he I a natural.

_Two hours later_

"Come on guys we wanna get there before dark so we can pitch the tents then go surfffing!" Ruby Screamed.

**DYLAN'S P.O.V**

It was great seeing Charlie when she was free however there was something about Charlie's past when she was younger that I know Ruby wasn't telling me.

"Coming" We all called in union.

_Four hours later_

The tents were pitched and the dinner was been cooked, Ruby and I had agreed to go for a quick surf, while it wasn't too rough and after the stories Ruby told me about her mate Xav I don't think I wanted to go while it was rough.

**RUBY'S P.O.V**

We had ten more minutes out here before dinner was going to be ready. Tonight was nowhere near as rough as last time I came here. The main reason I hadn't come since Xav was hospitalised was because no one experienced had wanted to come with me. About to come in when...SWOOSH as smashing wave tumbled over both Dylan and I. Getting on my board, all I could see was Dylan's board in half floating around.

"DYLAN! DYLAN"

**BRAX P.O.V**

I could see Ruby's board floating on the water and her back to me I was about to call her and ask her why she had left her board, then I realised what she was carrying.

DYLAN.

**DYLAN'S P.O.V**

I could hear Brax screaming something to Ruby and her screaming something back but I could make out what. Then suddenly I could only feel a crushing to my lungs and tremendous pain, suddenly it all went black

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**There you go two chapters in one day that is for my uselessness**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**The reason why Casey and Ruby broke-up**

**Surprise for Brax but not all good comes with it.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Followed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys I am up of constructive criticism however with it I will need, what you don't like, what you prefer and then maybe a straight example also would help greatly.**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**This chapter will have a lot of information, maybe one of my biggest chapters so please understand that if I don't go into depth with something it's because I have that may ideas that I don't know how to put them all to paper.**

**BRAX P.O.V**

It had been hours since Dylan come into the hospital; I called Sam and Heath, while Ruby called Leah, Bianca and Casey. Casey come quickly but was called back to work which was weird because when he has a day off it's a day off unless it's important, Sam on the other hand hadn't even been here so I guessed that he must be trying to see Charlie though so she could tell her.

**CASEY P.O.V**

This was weird, work wanted to talk to me, last time they talked to me on my day off was when I they put me off a case, the only reason I had such a short sentence for lighting Jakes place on fire was because I agreed to join some high criminal fighting group who help families who have people who are in witness protection. I help make it safe again for them to go home, and at the stage it seemed time it seemed pointless then when Charlie was 'killed' I rethought that, now it all clicks together, throughout work someone dropped a bombshell that we were going after Jake Perovic and his 'gang' which made no since to me but the day Dylan come here It did. Now work was calling me when I don't even know wither he going to live or not.

**SAM P.O.V**

I was on my way to see Charlie after this one hour only agreement, I had to make sure I told her then left otherwise I would be too long. On my way to the old cottage where we agreed to meet, about to turn onto the left then be there when I felt like was been flowed instead of turning left I turned right ending up on some highway, leading me away from the city and summer bay.

_One hour later._

My phone started going off. Me been me I picked it up. "Sam speaking"

"Oww, sorry I've been followed and still am." With that I put down my phone and looking off the road,

"Shi-"

**BRAX P.O.V**

It had been ages and I still hadn't heard anything, Sam still hadn't come in even though he told me he was only allowed an hour. Nothing made sense.

**RUBY P.O.V**

Brax sat there staring at the door Dylan come out of and headed into his operation, Bianca had come and gone, Casey was still to come back, Sam was know where to be seen and Leah was sitting next to me. I was starting to worry as nothing had been said, I was worried for Dylan, I was worried for Casey and worried for Brax he hadn't said nor done anything,

"Leah? Can you run to the diner and get some coffees please?"

"Sure" With that she left the hospital, and Sid come walking into the corridor.

"Who is he? He's going to be alright? Can I see him?" Were only some of the questions that were thrown at him by both Brax and I.

"Yes, he is okay…" He said with that same doctor poker face

"...For now, he's going to need a blood transfusion-"

"I'll do it!" Brax snapped before anything else could be said

"However only one person that we know will be able to do it as he has a rare blood type. Charlie also had this blood type"

"What so I have to is that what you are saying, of course I will" I stated

"Ruby, hold on, NO the only person who can I Sam as he is also blood type O-"

With that the hospital doors flew open with a bunch of doctors and nurses around a stretcher.

"Young male, found in car crash, suspected head and spinal injuries, and still unconscious." One of the abo guys called to absolutely no one.

"SAM!" Brax called, that's when I realised he was relating to the man on the stretcher.

**CASEY P.O.V**

I had just arrived at work when our head guy of our investigation walked out. Rushing me to the interview room where he started with… "You're going to have to transport Charlie Buckton tho the hospital to save her son's life, however we believe that Jakes gang is on to us."

"Yes, sir" I said trying to stay professional

"Okay, than tonight at 9 pm exact Charlie Buckton is to be transported from the cottage just outside the city is to be moved to Yabbie creek police station where inspector Joyce will be waiting. From then she is to be transfer to the hospital."

"Yes, sir" I said slightly excited that Charlie is going to be able to be back here.

"And Casey, Ruby Buckton, Darryl Braxton or anyone else is to know about this."

"But? What if they are there sir?"

"Ow, about that they will be we are organising for them to be there so they don't have to see her any other way."

"Yes, sir"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I quite liked that chapter any thoughts**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**How safe is Charlie really**

**What does Brax do when he sees her AND  
WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO SAM!**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7:Reunited

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and a shot out for the 20th reviewer**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**Charlie may be seen for the first time**

**Bianca P.O.V**

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

I missed Charlie like crazy not having some to tell everything like I was able to be able with her, I know it was almost eight years since she died but I can't stop myself for feeling bad for been so bad to her. Dylan, Ruby's long lost cousin who has know family left reminds me to much of Brax rather then Ruby and Charlie, something was suss.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

Dylan needed a blood transfusion and the only person who could do that was Charlie, well could but I'm guessing by the way he come in he's gonna need all his blood. Wondering what the fuck was going to happen now, unless the police allow Charlie out of her small place, well I think it'll be a small place. I set Ruby home before to check that blood sugar is right and that she gets some sleep cause I know that charlie will kill me. '

**CASEY'S P.O.V**

It had been ages since I had seen Charlie now I am able to be able to get to see here again, thinking about the time Ruby's and I broke up just after Charlie died and then I left for a while, a long while.

_*Flashback*_

_"What the hell Casey! When your in the army you don't come home battered and bruised, you come home in pain and with posttraumatic stress! What are you not telling me?" She yelled_

_"Just because you have studied phycology, D.O.E.S N.O.T mean you know everything about everyone!" I screamed back _

_The argument got more heated and we both got more annoyed at each other till_

_"Fine, your right I don't know anything about you, ITS OVER!" She screamed_

_*End of flashback*_

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the car coming to a screeching stop.

I looked up to see a little house with multiple armed guards around the place knowing this is where Charlie has been meeting Sam for the last while.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I can feel people pocking around with my hands and arms but I can't respond, I can feel my body slowly wosing out and all I can remember is a green car passing mine, the same car that I thought was following. Then again it all went black...AGAIN!

**BRAX P.O.V**

I sat there not knowing what to-do, all these questions were running around in my head, What the fuck happened to Sam? Are the police going to let Charlie do the blood transfusion? If so, will I be allowed to see here? Why is Casey still not here?

I looked up when I heard the door close where Dylan was staying to see Sid slowly approaching.

"Dylan has a very small chance of making it through this unless we find a donor fast," Sid explained sympathetically.

Sid walked away leaving me to sink into my chair. I kept my head down waiting for time to fly by to find some way to get my son to survive.

_Three hours later_

No one had come up or down the corridor since Sid had delivered the bad news, until just then… my head flew up hoping it will be Ruby, Heath, Casey anyone who would tell me that Dylan will be alright because even though I tell myself that he will be okay but I don't believe myself. Walking towards me slowly and sympathetically was Bianca.

Bianca. Really I thought to myself, out of all people I wanted to be here none of them were Bianca. Yet there she is walking down the corridor with my nephew and a bunch of flowers. I ever only saw Rocco on the weekends that Heath was allowed to see him, he had to take the matter to court after she said no to him been allowed near Rocco, and I had never talked to since Charlie 'died' actually for that matter no one that lived in the house did; she would drop him off then she would pick him up when Darcy was at school on a Friday and Monday as she had grown to like Bianca and didn't understood why everyone didn't like, only a short while Heath explained everything to her and now she doesn't want to be near her.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped when she got closer towards me.

"To tell Dylan that Rocco that wants him to get better soon but didn't want to see him with wires everywhere." She tried to explain

How could I forget Dylan were good friends at school and loved surfing together, GREAT! "Well you're here, said what you needed to say to make yourself feel better!" I snapped again, I've had to put up with her pathetic games since Charlie left and to honest I DON'T CARE, she was a bitch then, the only reason she has changed was because she felt guilty for not patching things up with Charlie.

"And I also wanted to know how your holding up?" She asked nerviously

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CARE, EVER SINCE CHARLIE DIED ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS TRY TO PACTH THINGS UP WITH MY FAMILY AND HONESTLY WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, IT. WAS. OVER. E.I.G.H.T. YEARS. AGO. GO. ALL YOU DO IS FEEL BAD BECAUSE YOU WERE A BITCH TOWARDS EVERYONE BECAUSE YOUR 'PERFECT ROCK STAR' HUSBAND IS NEVER WRONG AND EVERYONE ELSE IS" I screamed at her and stormed off leaving her there to stand dumbfounded.

_Later that night_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I spent the last four hours driving back to this one place I will always call home. Casey and I had a great chat and talked about everything that has gone on over the past eight years. All the Bianca problems, not that I cared, Ruby and Casey breaking-up, Brax having a few flings but no one stable. EVERYTHING. We were getting closer and closer to Summer Bay. Everything was falling into place, I would get to the hospital at midnight, have the blood transfusion, then if all goes well the rest of Jake's gang will be caught and then I will be free to live with my family again. Sid was told about me still been alive and everything else. I had also sorted it out to surprise Brax as apparently he had been staying there every night since Dylan went into hospital.

Walking through the corridors of the hospital, with Casey walking beside me and a bunch of people behind me, I get to number 19 where Dylan was staying and walked in.

**BRAX P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep tonight knowing that Dylan was less then likely going to survive. He still hadn't woken up, I didn't here the door open but I saw some movement, I just thought it was the docs cheeking up on Dylan until "Brax" I knew that voice from a mile a away, even after eight years I could still remember her voice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry for taking so long for updating but I re-wrote this chapter that many times it was not funny. Also I am going to try getting into a routine with updating**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**HOW IS BRAX GOING TO REACT **

**Does the blood transfusion go successfully **

**And the rest of Jake's gang I caught but is it that easy**

**LATER IN THIS STORY:**

**Charlie is reunited with everyone in Summer Bay **

**Brax asks Charlie an important question and**

**Charlie and Bianca reunite for the first time and have a heart-to-heart but is Charlie ready to forgive Bianca **

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Reactions

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the great Reviews! This shout out goes to a GUEST, and thanks for all reviews.**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**This chapter WILL be short.**

**BIANCA'S P.O.V **

What Brax said earlier was right… MY guilty continence was killing me because of MY bad behavior from when Charlie died all those years ago; I thought that after a while everything will go away, BUT yet again I WAS WRONG. Okay Brax holding it against me was one thing but the WHOLE family; well I guess that is hardly their fault… Snapping at all of them before and after Charlie died, getting Brax to fire Liam, not letting Heath near his own child… FUCK I screwed this one up.

"Bianca? Is that you?" Liam yelled from upstairs. I wiped away the one lose tear running away from me to then ran upstairs to Liam.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I could feel everything going on around me, hear everything they were trying to say and again poking at my skin, I felt a burning sensation in my abdomen from where I believe my operation must have been. I can't move a muscle or say a word, I try with all my strength, but, nothing, I hate not been in control, especially when it comes to, well, me. I try and remember what on earth got me here. All I do know is that I am in hospital after going to tell Charlie about the bad news with Dylan. Charlie… Charlie… Charlie… I knew something had to do with Charlie and going to see Dylan and well a green BMW, Hammer's BMW, it all came back to me slowly that whole accident was on Jake AGAIN. I hated be pushed around by this 'thug'.

**DYLAN'S P.O.V**

"Brax" She whispered.

That was mum.

MUM.

She was here next to me, talking to Brax, no, dad. A smile formed on the inside of my mouth I wasn't strong enough to make myself smile completely but enough to know that everyone in the room knew that I was smiling. I missed mum like crazy, okay, I'm a Braxton I'm meant to be tough but like all Brax, Heath and Case we all had our soft spot, but I DID NOT miss mum as much as I believe Bra- Dad did. He always loved talking about her, there was this on memory that he will tell me to cheer me up; apparently mum arrested dad before they went out because he KISSED her;

**CASEY P.O.V**

I could see Brax's eye light up when he heard her voice, smelled her perfume and looked at her, but you could see the fear in her eyes of this only been a temporary meeting, her having to go again and to him never be able to see her again, you could tell by the way he was sitting he was wondering wither or not to go see her, touch her, or if it was his head playing games on him. He played with the ring on his index finger like he did when he was nervous or scared.

Charlie on the other hand was standing there patently waiting for Brax to-do something, say something or even just move.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I stood there with Dylan to my left, Casey to my right and Brax in front of me. Brax stood there in front of me doing nothing, saying nothing or looking at nothing, well other than me, I sat there as if his mind was playing games on him. I took a step to my left, one step closer to my son. One step closer to the reason I get to see Brax again. I turn to hold Dylan's hand, he looks so fragile.

_30 minutes later_

I still stood next to Dylan's bed, I was hoping that Brax and I didn't start the whole mind games again or we would end back up at box one except this time we knew and had declared or love to each other. I stood there hoping he would make the first move knowing I couldn't bring myself to as he would either want me or scream at me.

_Sometime later_

I lose count of time and my operation was coming up soon Sid had already got me ready to go. I had returned to my place next to Dylan's bed, but, this time I felt one pair of strong arms wrap around me, no jumping or flinch as I knew they were the pair of arms I longed to be holding me again since I woke up eight years ago.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Depending on the reviews I might update tomorrow: P Ended the story on a happy note. And sorry I decided to spilt this chapter into two I wanted a mainly HAPPY chapter**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**Ruby SEE CHARLIE**

**The blood transfusion. Who become sick?**

**And the rest of Jake's gang I caught but is it that easy**

**How far will the Braxton's go to protect the Buckton's'**

**LATER IN THIS STORY:**

**Charlie is reunited with everyone in Summer Bay **

**Brax asks Charlie an important question and**

**Charlie and Bianca reunite for the first time and have a heart-to-heart but is Charlie ready to forgive Bianca **

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Australia has just a few more vies then the UK so this is how it is going to go. The country with the most views at the end of next chapter will get a shout out.**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**I'm soo excited about writing this chapter. Ekkkkkkkkkkk. **

**And there WILL be a bit of fighting, and DON'T EVER TRY ANYTHING YOUR READ, SEE OR HEAR ABOUT ****ANYWHERE**** BECAUSE IF YOU HIT SOMEONE OVER THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH A METAL ROD ****T GET BACK UP!**

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I was getting ready to transfer my blood to Dylan's then have to leave again. Brax and I had a really good chat about everything; you could tell that he was just an excited to see me as I was to him. We talked about life before I died and now, about him cage fighting then always having a go at Bianca, not that I blame, him. Brax also understood that I couldn't be here any longer then what I was allowed.

The doctors agreed to help me go to sleep as I told them multiple times that I would end up asleep on the bed as I hated needles and feeling them pocking at my skin.

_Sometime later_

"Charlie the blood transfusion went successfully and Dylan's body accepted the blood perfectly, however we will need to keep you in for the rest of the night and Dylan will be back in here soon also we advise you all to go and get some rest." Doctor Sid Walker explained.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I woke up with a smashing head ache. I tried to move something, anything, success, I could only just twitch my hand and move my finger, within the next few seconds Walker was over at my side explaining some crap that I was in hospital. Only if I could come back with some snotty comment like, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm in hospital; your name is Dr Sid Walker. Just stay still until I can get every sorted for you. I only knew this because I've seen it and heard it that many times like Health and his rights when he's been arrested.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I agreed under much hate to go and get some food, coffee and call Ruby. "Babe, can you open the window before you leave please?" Charlie asked, not wanting to disagree because she can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

Ruby came pretty well smash through the doors of the hospital, all I told her was that something happened with Dylan, what I was next is what surprised my BOTH Heath AND Casey walk through the doors. I have trouble getting them out of bed before noon, but here Ruby is with both of my brothers, walking life living from the dead obviously, at something like 2 a.m. Ruby running straight past me and into Dylan's room she froze the second the door swang open. The rest well is history. "Boy's come get a coffee or something with me!" I screamed towards Heath and Casey.

_30 Minutes later_

I explained to the boys what was going on with the whole Charlie thing, not hat Casey needed to be told. We decided to leave them to talk for a while and go back to the room.

In the while we were gone everything seemed different, everything felt different and well I knew something wasn't right.

"Hey Babe, how you fee-" I was stopped, well not physically stopped but stopped, stopped by the only the scene left in front of me. Charlie and Ruby tied up in the chair and Dylan asleep with a gun to his head. But how, they couldn't have got past the witness protection guys. "What do you want?" I asked berley audible. I knew they worked for Jake, I knew they were here to make me feel the pain like he did with his brother. "For you to choose one: The copper, your son or the produce of rape." He slithered out like he was talking to one of the guys in his gang. "Ra... Rape?" I could feel my heart in my throat.

"Go on tell him like you had to tell me." He snarled

I took a step closer so I could try and be there for Charlie. "Did I say you could move" He snapped.

"When I was 14" I could already see the tears in her eyes about to spill everywhere. "There was this guy I was going out with... him… he said he was would wait, he would… would be happy to wait." She continued, all I wanted was to be there for her and support her help her through this "One night he invited me to this party, we lost track of time and dad said I had to be home at 10 we had not long and the quickest way home was through this… this alley, I thought I would be alright" By this point she was crying, I was on the edge on punching someone, anyone of Jake's guy, but I knew it wasn't worth it. "When we got halfway through the alley he could see that I was shivering and went to give me his jacket, instead he faked to drop it, he pus-" I had, had enough of this, I didn't want to here anymore of the story. "Stop, Babe stop, I don't want to hear any more if it's too hard for you." I stated as calmly as possible. "Ha, I didn't say she could stop though," He snarled again as if this was just some thriller game, I went to jump him, kill him until I realised the second guy in the room, sitting in the corner, quietly, as if he was expecting this.

"Okay, she can stop, BUT, were going to make this far more interesting" He laughed. "Casey, over to pretty girl"

Slowly and painfully Case made his was to where Charlie and Ruby were sitting. "Now Heath, over to Matt and Daaaaryl over to me" He imitated the exact same way Jake would say my name it sent shivers up my spine.

I looked over to Heath who only nodded at me, knowing exactly why I looked over to him.

**HEATH'S P.O.V**

I knew exactly why Brax looked at me, the second Matt or his 'mate' start to talk they aren't going to know what hit them literally. "Now, this is going to get interesting, you both can choose one person each to, well, let's say kill my fun." I still don't know why Brax hadn't moved he was all I was waiting for. Matt's mate continued to speak, and then out of know where Brax tackled him, you could see the general fear in Charlie and Ruby's eye, but Casey, and he sat there shaking his head in disbelief.

Matt pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the fight where the two guys were fighting. I snuck behind him then smashed him over the back of his head with the rod of something. He struggled to get up of move, then, _BANG_ one shot was fire, _BANG,_ a second shoot was fired but this time followed by an scream and a heard of people running in the room to break up the fight.

_Twenty minutes later_

Everyone had been untied and Brax was over with Charlie, Casey was with Ruby and I was left to help clean the room up. Matt and the other guy left the room in handcuffs with a guaranteed 15 years imprisonment. Dylan woke up some time ago and the doc's were cheeking everything was okay before any of us were allowed near him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Depending on the reviews I might update tomorrow :P Not too happy with this chapter, was a bit rushed, sorry, it was written between my assignment break.**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**A talk with witness protection **

**Charlie is reunited with everyone in Summer Bay, who does she see first.**

**Brax asks Charlie an important question**

**Charlie and Bianca reunite for the first time and have a heart-to-heart but is Charlie ready to forgive Bianca **

**LATER IN THIS STORY:**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10: Move in with me!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe GREAT chapter last chapter, GARRRRR BRAX AND NATILE GO PUBLIC THIS WEEK . NOOOOO But, he does have Ruby's blessing, thank god! R.I.P Charlie, Not going to be here but will always be here.**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**I didn't want to say who got shot last chapter because I wanted to finish on a goodish end.**

**CASEY'S P.O.V**

The gunshot wound was nothing serious, just a scrape across the arm. After Matt and his mate were put into police custody. After today I had to tell everyone what I really did. No one was happy about it, especially Ruby, but hey, maybe one day we could work it out. After work sent me home, after Charlie was dropped off, I got some good sleep.

**MEL'S P.O.V** (Witness Protection Person)

After this encounter today, it was safe to say that Charlie will be allowed home. This was one of my favourite parts of the job, was telling the 'hostage' that they are allowed to reunite with the family.

"Charlie Buckton, Mr Braxton." I was trying to stay formal like we were always told to, even though I knew none of them would care how we told them as long as they were told. "I am here to deliver good news, Charlie we believe it is safe for you to return home." I told them all knowing what was coming next.

**RUBY'S P.O.V**

This was officially the best day EVER. We were told that mum was allowed to come back home now, all I could do was jump and scream. The thought of been able to spend the rest of my life with her there every step of the way.

_Four Hours later_

It was now something like 7 am and we knew that Charlie was tried and worn out. Also the first person Charlie wanted to go and see was Leah, she put up with the most of the problems after Charlie 'died', then to make life easier we wanted to see Colleen, just so news got around fast enough that the second we took a step outside the house everyone's like 'Charlie, is that you? But how?' Waking out the doors of the hospital with Dylan, he was allowed to be discharged under the agreement that he takes it easy; I could see Alf's Ute pull up. Shit, I think to myself we don't even get to make it home before anyone notices that Charlie is actually alive and all the questions come in firing line.

Just about in the car when a see Alf approaching with a bunch of flowers, I believe that they are for Dylan, but who knows.

"Dylan, mate these are for-" He cut himself off, Dylan and Elf had become quite close but who knows how. "Stone the flamin' crows Charlie" He exclaims

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I didn't even notice him walking towards us, I only realised he was here when started to talk to Dylan. "Hyia, Elf." I said plainly, I had known Elf for a long time but I didn't know how he would react to this. "Charlie," He said again but this time it was more of a hello Charlie then is that you Charlie, Charlie. "I, Well, Umm" For the first time ever I saw Elf speechless. "Charlie, you should come over for dinner one day soon, all of you." He said, I knew he had a bunch of questions but for now there would be none. "Ow, and I'll make sure Colleen is doing something else" He added, I giggled a little.

"Don't worry about her Elf, we're going to go see her soon, like after we see Leah, that way I don't have to answer everybody's questions, as for dinner, I'm gonna hold that one to you," I said before giving Elf a quick hug and jumping in the car.

_Leah's House_

I could hear Ruby and Leah talking about something at the door. We agreed to not give Leah a heart attack straight away and instead Ruby will go to the door and talk to her for a while. On the other hand I sent the boys to Colleen, she should be working today, and so with that the news should be spread right around Summer Bay in like, 2 hours.

I could hear footsteps slowly approaching where I was standing, until I was Leah's face.

"Charlie?"

"I think that's my name" I replied smartly. We both laughed trying to easy the situation for how it was going to be soon.

"Did you want to come inside and talk, we have sooo much to catch up on." She said sheepishly as if she was a high school student with a major crush. With that I followed her inside and Ruby left us to it.

_30 Minutes later_

We had finished talking about me, so it was now my turn to play 21 questions, one million times. Not that I'm complaining I loved been able to talk to Leah again.

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

I walked into the dinner for my usual morning coffee, waiting at the counter; I overheard some conversation that Colleen was having with one of the customers.

"I had all three of the Braxton boys in here today, great surprise, with their little one been in hospital." She stated like usual, I couldn't help but butt in.

"Were they harassing you Colleen" I asked hoping for the answer to be yes. As much as I hoped not, it would give me another reason to yell at them.

"Oww no," DAMM IT " They were in here to tell me the Sargent Buckton is in fact alive," WTF "They only found out late last night and said they come straight here after they dropped her off at home"

I couldn't believe it I knew that Dylan wasn't some long lost family member, LIERS

"Did they give you any photos, or anything?" I asked hoping it was just the rumour mill burning up again

"Yer, here, keep it" She said, hobbling off.

I started to walk along the beach, staring at the photo, still unable to believe it. I look up for one split second only to be met by a skinny figure sitting in the beach.

Charlie.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I agreed to meet Brax at the Surf Club and I have missed this place like crazy, I missed my family crazy, I spent every day thinking about everything I would do differently, gave in to Brax faster, always be Ruby's mum and worked it out with Bianca, I would kick myself silly everyday with the way I was with Bianca, she was my best friend and honestly I missed our little peep talks. I get up to go to the scheduled beach were Brax and I would meet. Getting up to leave and I could Bianca slowly approaching me. My heart started to pound not knowing how to react. I had been over this scenario in a million different ways since the moment Casey picked me up.

"Hey" She said nervously.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I woke up about an hour; I was filled in about what was going on with Charlie. That should make Brax happy, no wait OVER THE MOON. I was filled in on what was going on about my condition, they recon I should be alright and will be allowed out tomorrow, I'll get Pee Wee to pick me up then go and see Charlie straight away. I think the doc's said I had a broken leg and that was about it.

The police come in earlier to tell me that the accident was purposely caused and that they caught the guys that were in charge, something to do with a situation here this morning but hey, I will find out later.

**CHARLIE P.O.V**

"Hey!" I replied not knowing what else could be said, I could tell she was trying to see how to start this conversation. "How's are you?" She asked

"Eeh, okay. You?"

"Fine, Charlie I've missed having you around and… I… was… wondering wither we could, try, and, be, friends AGAIN" She asked hesitantly.

"Unlike you, I HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVED ME BEFORE I LEFT, YOU DECIDED TO BE ANNOYED AT ME FOR SOMETHING YOUR PRECIOUS HUSBAND CAUSED, SO, SORRY IF I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN WORRING ABOUT THEN YOU!" I screamed she automatically lowered her head taking in everything thing I had just said. "I'm sorry, just a little tired and over worked." I apologised avoiding eye contact.

"Don't be I didn't think about anyone else, but Charlie for the record, I missed not having you around and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you with the whole accident."

"It's alright, let's make a deal, actually a pact and hopefully we keep it better than our first one." With that we both giggled, I felt good been with Bianca, but not the same. "We forget about the past and once I've mended all of the relationships I've screwed up, we can have another go at been friends, but, only in a few months."

"Agreed" And with that they both went on their way.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

Charlie and I had made our way around the bay, been to the diner, surf club and now we were back at our secluded beach where we sat and talked about the past seven years.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I was let out of hospital a few hours ago, I had one of the boys come and get me as I knew Brax would rather be with Charlie, the police came and told me that it was two of Jake's gang who did this to me and that they will be away for some time. So now I go back to my old life.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Ruby agreed to baby sit Dylan so Brax and I could go out and catch-up. It was good been able to talk to Brax again, I missed him like CRAZY! We had been chatting away for a few hours now, when all of a sudden Brax turned serious,

"Babe?"

"Yer?"

"I've missed you, like crazy, and-"

"Not as much I have missed you" I cut

"Let me finish, Jesus Charlie, haven't changed. Anyway, I love you and want you to move in with me?"

"Of course I will stupid, and I love you too" She said as she moved in to kiss Brax passionately. And one thing led to another...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**A few months on, **

**How is everyone? **

**How is Bianca and Charlie's relationship going?**

**Someone returns to the bay, who is this person want to be with?**

**LATER IN THIS STORY:**

**Is the mystery person going a hiding something!?**

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Cara de mo chroi

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The country that had the most views was AUSTRALIA so there you go. Also I think some of use think I've forgot about the letter Charlie sent Brax but I haven't. It will be in later this chapter!**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**Hehe, I am going to use people that have come and gone on home and away in the past few years for people and try not to use to may OC's**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

It had been a few months since Charlie came back to the Bay. Charlie and Brax's relationship was stronger than ever, Charlie hadn't gone back to the force, and in fact she was helping Brax with opening a new restaurant in the City which she would be the manager for but from here in Summer Bay. She had chosen the name and will be opening it soon. Ruby had started to call Charlie mum instead of Charlie, she and Casey were giving their relationship another crack seen as there are no more secrets. Also Dylan was doing great at school and at home. Also the Braxton-Buckton house had decided to never bring the past up again.

Charlie and Bianca agreed to restart their relationship from scratch as if they didn't know each other next time they see each other, life in Summer Bay was going back to normal, perfect, almost to perfect.

**CHARLIE P.O.V**

Tonight was the last night before I got to open the restaurant, I had argued with myself weither or not to go to Angelo's to get a drink and relax for a while. After about 20 minutes I decided that seen Brax and how he is running Angelo's for one last time before I get started in the City for opening night tomorrow.

Heading up to Angelo's I see Bianca. Remembering what we had said I decided to 'introduce' myself.

I sat next to her as if I were there like any other person.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." I spoke first.

"Bianca, so," There was a moment of awkward silence for a moment. "What do you do, for a living I mean" She broke the silence.

"Umm, I'm opening a restaurant in the City tomorrow night."

"Cool, what it has called" She asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Okay, this is stupid Bianca, let's buy some drinks than sit and chat like we use to." I spoke up.

"Agreed".

Bianca brought the first few rounds of drinks as her way to say sorry, even with protests from me she still wanted to saying that I quote 'you don't have to buy the god damn drinks, with straight hard cash'. For the rest of the night Bianca and I talked about my new restraunt and everything else that is going on in our lives.

**RUBY'S P.O.V**

Dylan and I had become extremely close especially after he first came here when we were told that he had to go to a physiologist, after hours of restless arguing we agreed that he had to talk to me for a few hours then whenever he needed to talk to someone I would be here. All that was wrong with him was that he was becoming claustrophobic from all of the moving from place to place with mum. It had been hard for him to live here at first but after a while he got used to it and started to relax a lot more.

_The next night._

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I was so nervous it was unbearable. Bianca had agreed to come to night as well as the whole house, thankfully. I was at ther door of the restaurant about to open them to the public for the first time ever, when a rush of adrenaline kicked in. I open the doors at 5p.m. sharp not wanting to leave a bad impression. A stamped of hungry people stand at the door waiting to be addressed. The building was three stories. The first was just a take-away, and fast food like set-up, the second was a lot like Angelo's in the way that it was nice but not as nice as the top level. There is was a lot more romantic and peaceful. All levels had their own massive kitchen, bar and bathrooms.

"Hello ladies and gentleman and thank you for coming tonight, Brax and I would love to officially open the restruanut. Hello and welcome to _Cara de mo chroi_ meaning Friend of my Heart."

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I had totally not expected that. Using the tat I got about her for the new of the restraunt. She only notices the tat a few weeks ago.

_*Flashback*_

_We were lying on the couch; watch some chick flick movie that Charlie was watching. Half way through I watched as her eyes darted around the room then rested on my hand. _

_"Babe? What the new tat mean? She asked curiously._

_"Babe, new flash it's about 7 seven years old." I said with a smug smile. She sat up and stacked me across the shoulder. "I got it just after you were shot. Vej and I were out and he asked me wither I would love someone like I love up. I had just recovered from everything that happened, when he asked me this it brought all the emotions back. So I rang the guy at the Mangrove River tat shop to do a house call." I looked her straight in the eye. She could she straight through my outer terrier and realised the pain she had caused. "Babe. I am soooo sorry," She exclaimed. "Anyway what does it mean?" _

_"Friend of my heart!" She just turned back to her movie._

_*End Flashback*_

"Babe, the names awesome, I love it and I love you" I told her.

**UNKNOWN'S P.O.V**

I heard the Braxton's were opening a new restruant. I wanted them back under my arm and wrapped around my finger, I used him to get to the other but it didn't work last time but it will this time.

I walked into the restaurant looking for any of them.

Ahhh Brax!

"Sup, Brax" I called knowing he won't want to see me, not after he just got his 'girl' back."

"What the hell are you doing here (name)"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Short, I know SORRY!**

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**Who uncovers feelings for who? Or more like re-finds them?**

**Who is this chick?**

**LATER IN THIS STORY:**

**How is she going to get what she wants!?**

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12: New Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Awesome CHAPTER last chapter :P**

**This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and this is how I wish Home and Away played out Charlie's life. **

**What you might want to know:**

**Hehe, I am going to use people that have come and gone on home and away in the past few years for people and try not to use to many OC's**

**UNKNOWN'S P.O.V**

I walked into _Cara de mo chroi_, according to Mrs Braxton, and this is where she told me her son would be. Cheryl never like Dyral's girlfriends expecilly not this one. Apparently she was a copper and had put Brax through a lot of pain over the last few years. But who knows.

I walk up the stairs to the first level of his new restruant,

"Ahh, Brax!" I called from over the restraunt, knowing he won't make a big deal infrount of everyone.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I was sitting with Brax having a drink with some of our new custermers, Brax politly excused himself from the table to go and see someone who was at the door.

"Ahh, Brax" Was all I could hear after that Brax dragged her into the coolroom where he had some intence convosatoion with this mystery girl.

_20 minutes later_

Brax had finally made his way over to the table. the mystery chick introduced herself as Henery and then quickly left. We spent another few hours at the restranut before leaving to go home, but not before 'blessing' it for a goods days work.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I was happy with how well today went. The day was full on and I know that we had no spare seats all night. One group would leave and the next will make its way over. I was pissed at Henry for coming today, but that's the way she is. Last time we saw her she and Heath were going out, trying to get to me. While she was sleeping with some other sleaze. All I knew was that she was here and she was going to cause some BIG problems like always.

_The next Morning_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I had been for my usual morning run and now going for my after coffee. Walking through the door I was waiting for Leah to get me my coffee, when Henry walked through the door.

"Henry? Right?" I asked

"Umm, yer!" She seemed a little nervous if you ask me!

"Well, Henry, it's nice to meet you"

"Yer, you to. BUT I didn't seem to catch your name."

"Charlie." I said putting my hand out expecting her to shake it. But she didn't

"Oww, sorry" With that she walked on her way.

"There you go Charlie" Leah exclaimed chirpily

"Thanks" I grabbed my coffee, left and strolled along the beach.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Short, I know SORRY! So Henry :P She is going to be an OOC (Out of Character) So she will be nothing like she is on Home and Away **

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**Henry sees that Brax isn't going to drop Charlie for her, what will she to get rid of her.**

**Read and review**


	13. Authors note

Sorry for not updating, i have come to a dead end for ideas so if you do have any please fell free to either PM me them or give them to me through the reviews.

Thanks.

* * *

P.S My new story is up. Teen Years, it has more of a flow then this one and i an hooked at writing it. :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P: -(Up to your imagination)


	14. Chapter 13: Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry about not updating earlier but I had a missive assignment to do for science and I have had some good ideas for the other story I'm writing, however NOW that it is school holidays you got more regular updates.**

**What you might want to know:**

**NOTHING**

**HENRY'S P.O.V**

I knew that Brax wasn't going to give up his chick so the only choice I had was to get rid of her somehow. I knew a few names who owed me favor or two.

I had two ideas, I could set her up with something or I could have her permanently gone. LIKE dead. Both had their down sides, if I set her up, Brax would do what he can to get her off and if she did go down he would be by her side every step of the way. Secondly if she did kill her he would go back dead in the dumps. Her only choice was to go and visit a friend in the city.

**NO-ONE'S P.O.V**

The Braxton-Buckton house hold had all agreed to no mentioning the deal a few months ago. Heath had slowly and unknowingly unwrapped some feelings he had always had for Bianca, however having hated her for so long they eventually hid. With Charlie and Bianca been such good friends again and her always been around the boys had grown to like her again.

On the other hand _Cara de mo chroi_ was doing well, Casey and Heath look after it, Casey when he has time off is Assistant and Heath is Manager even though everything he does he goes thorough Charlie for the okay. _Cara de mo chroi _had been used for weddings and functions on the middle or top level. Most nights there are no more tables left. And the take-away parlour is always busy. Brax even has to go in sometimes to help out. _Cara de mo chroi _is well known right around the city and has even brought more customers to _Angelo's_.

_A few days' later-about midnight_

Heath had decided to party with the Boys for his day off. He had got home around 1am that morning. He could see and smell smoke coming from behind the house. Inside the house everyone had woken up from the smoke alarms going off. Casey and Ruby could smell the fire but didn't know where it was coming from. They both looked at each other and ran to open the door. The fire had blazed right throughout the house. The two were trapped inside the room. Casey ran to his draws, wrapped a shirt around his hand and punched the bedroom window. Ruby was having trouble breathing and was slowly falling weaker.

Over in Charlie and Brax room they were now both awake and trying to get out. Brax was trying to break the window but some wood had been nailed in on the other side. The only way out was through the front door but that was surrounded with fire.

Back outside Heath was running around the side of the house on the phone to the fire-fighters and trying to find the main source of the fire. Heath could hear Casey screaming for help. On his way over to he missed Henry who was on the floor with blood around her body from where she had tripped over trying to get away to Heath. "Heath, Ruby, help, out!" Casey said franticly was struggling to put sentences together. Heath had sent Casey around to the front of the house where the ambulance, fire-fighters and police were all now. Heath climbed in the window. Ruby was struggling to stand up let alone climb through a window. Heath ripped out any stray glass from the window and out a blanket down outside so she wouldn't have to worry about the glass on the ground. Heath picked Ruby up and put her outside. Running her around to the front just in time, _CRASH_ the front of the house clasps.

"BRAX! CHARLE!" Casey screams.

Heath had to hold Casey back so he didn't fun into the rubble. Watson walked up to the brothers where Casey was on the ground crying. "Only Brax and Charlie, Dylan is spending the night with Bianca. Would you be able to call her and tell her what's going on please?" Heath asked.

Back in the house Charlie could see Brax under all the rubble. She could see where he was will to put his life at risk to save hers.

_Moments ago_

"Charlie, LOOK OUT!" Brax screamed, jumped and pushed her over when the roof collapsed. Brax could barely move his left side of his body as it's trapped under the rubble.

_Now_

The fires rushed around to the back of the house hopping to control the blaze.

"We've found a body." One of the guys called. Heath rushed past the police and up to the body on the stretcher, "Henry?" Heath exclaimed.

It had been a few hours both Brax and Charlie had been brought into the hospital by now. Doctor Walker walked up to everyone in the waiting room. "I've got updates one Charlie and Brax" Everyone jumped up. "Charlie…

**A****UTHOR'S NOTES:**

**SOOO not nice am I, HA but I need 5 reviews before I update. -_- There is going to be another few Chapters then I will end this story but with most likely with a squeal **

**NEXT TIME ON LIVING WITH SACRIFICES: **

**How is Charlie, Brax and Henry (Not that I care)**

**The insurance pay out **

**And what will Heath do now that he still feels something for Bianca.**

**Read and review**


End file.
